


Dont call it an it

by Nona5me



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angry Lance (Voltron), Blood, Creepy...ish scene/nightmear...ish, Haggar minapulats Lance mind, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk is literally a blessing and a curs depending on the situation, I want to make a preg keith fic, I'm thinking multiple chapters, Instead of daddy issues its dads with issues, Its stress, Keith is moody, Keiths in heat, LIKE EVER, Lance leaves cause of self issues, Love comments and stuff, M/M, Near Death, So Sorry about that, Suvk at tags, Team loves lance, argument, he sort of tricks Lance, i dont proof read, insecuritys, like baby and all, lol sorry, stay tuned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nona5me/pseuds/Nona5me
Summary: Keith goes in heat Lances room is closest and they're both pretty sure humans males can't have kids...and oh shit are they wrong. Secrets from the team go far but how far will the secrets from each other go?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I'm sure some day I'll read through this and make corrections but for now I'm so sorry for mistakes like name changes and fucked up sentences. I hope you enjoy the series though and please feel free to comment about way for me to improve my writing cause I know I suck at fluff I dont really have an experience to go by. Anyways have a wicked day.

“Wait! Keith is in heat, like wolves? That seems bad like superbad will be turned into a wolf should give him and I've bath I don't know what you do!” Hunk was freaking out and Pidge had that evil glint in her eyes. Or was that curiosity it's hard to tell most of the time they coincide with each other it's probably both.

Poor Shiro though he looked worried him and keith on multiple occasions had said the other is like a brother to them so wondering how this heat thing will effect him has him pacing and picking at his bottom lip.

Allura spoke over the nerves chatter and questions, “ I know you are all worried for keith but it will pass in a few days and he'll be as good as new.”

“Will he be in pain?”

“How can we help?”

“Why is it starting just now?”

“Is there a way to stop it?”

“Paladins!” Silence fills the room, “there isn't much we can do make sure he gets plenty of food and water and leaves him be for now. There's no way to stop it…”the hesitant pause and look she sends Coran says differently but whatever, what do I know I'm only the sharpshoot the guy with the best eyes on the ship.

“We believe keith had hit a certain age as to where these things would start for a galra. So just try and give him space.”

Pidge snorted and i couldn't stop the grin even if I tried. Give keith space no problem like I'd want to go near that mullet anyways.

Hunk still looked worried so I pat him on the shoulder, “common bro we’re going to kick Pizzas ass on that new video game. Today's our day.”

Hunk relaxed and smiled lightly as I shoot ginger guns at All ur a and winked, “we’ll be in my room.” She rolled her eyes and waved a dismissing hand.

 

We didn't win Pudge smashed both of us and managed to fix rover. I haven't seen her tinker with him since he was destroyed back when we first got here. Man that seems like ages ago.

I kick my legs up on the bed and lean back thinking of my family to lull me to sleep. When I get back to earth I'm spending all of my time with them. Mamá’s probably made dozens of birthday cakes and all her good food man did I miss food. 

Janes probably filled the house with her billions of different hobbies. The twins probably still haven't learned to pick up their soccer gear  when I get back we’re definitely playing together.

On the verge of sleeping I heard my door opened, it was probably Hunk still worried about Keith. 

“Hunk buddy Keith’ll be ok get some sleep.” No reply, “did you wanna share again tonight?” I slid over not opening my eyes and played on my shoulder. When nothing happened immediately I drifted off again before the bed moved.

An odd smell hitting my nose that was not a Hunk smell. This was super sweet like sugar. Maybe he’d been baking to calm his nerves wouldn't be the first time. 

Drifting back to sleep it wasn't until there was more moving that I was woken up maybe he was having a nightmare wouldn't be the first time that happened out here either.

Turning on my shoulder and putting a arm out to wrap around his shoulder I paused, “Pidge?” Way to small to be Humble, the body had stiffened upon contact and was now shuffling closer nose against my neck and whimpering.

Wait...whimpering?

Opening my eyes it only took a minute for it to adjusted and with the sleepy haze drifting away I was noticing a lot more, for example the heat radiator laying next to me, the to dark hair, oh and let's not forget the most shocking a boner pressed against my thigh.

“K- keith!”

Attempting to move back I couldn't I was stuck his iron grip around my waist made sure of it.

“You can't be in here man. Alluras going to kill me! Forget All ur a  _ Shiro  _ is going to kill me!”

There was a whimpering keening sound and a sniffle when I looked down at him there was a shine of tears glazing his eyes. Or at least I think it was the tears glazing his eyes.

“No,no,no , don't cry its ok you can stay just dont, uh don't do anything bad ok.” His whimpering eased and his hand slid up my back so his palm splayed between my shoulder blades hot as fuck how is he surviving this heat.

I kicked the blanket off and settled tensely at first until the weight of a cuddly buddy set in and I drifted for a moment. Waking unfortunately not long after with gentleman pushes against me.

“Hmm?”

The rocking continue and I was being pulled out sleep by it. A hand gripping my ass tightly and hard hips hitting mine and grinding forward. I moaned when this came into realization.

“Lance.” Was whined against my neck and a particularly rough snap and grind action had my hands gripping the person in front of me. A gasp leaving my mouth then my brain clearing completely when he rolled on top of me.

“Keith s-stop.” Another moan slipped from my mouth when he grinded down in response and licked my ear sucking the lobe into his mouth and pulling with his teeth. I don’t know much about the whole wolves in heat stuff but what I do know is I’m not supposed to be underneath Keith while he’s in heat. Allura said to keep our distance and he is making that very hard for me right now. He’s making a lot of things hard for me right now and that isn’t good either.

“Keith, buddy, please you gotta stop.”

He was still rutting against me his nose brushing my cheek and bright amber eyes meeting mine, “if you really wanted me to stop you could’ve stopped me by now.” I gulp that was a very logical, keith thing to say. Something that isn’t logical nor Keith normal is him trying to fuck me.

“Dude you don’t want this it’s just the heat and we both know it. You should stop before we both regret it.” He did freeze if only for a moment eyes still close and on me, “you were the closest room, and I’m not really one for regrets Lance so if you don’t fuck me  _ right now _ then I’m just going to do as I please.”

I frowned as his hips started moving again, it was hot and god did I like this but Allura said not to and if I do that with Shiro's best friend, his flippin bro they will tag team kill me like a fucking hash and slash murder movie where your just waiting for the good looking character to die off so it’s just the main character and their love interest. They’re going to kill me.

“Ok two things, one consent is a thing jackass.” No response except for a hard suck on my chest and then a gentle lick to ease it away, that’s going to bruise dick hole. “Two,” I flipped him off of me and rolled off the bed my ass landing harshly on the floor before I stood backing away from Keith who was already moving to come after me. “You were right I can stop it.”

“Come on Lance your already turned on and I haven’t been able to get rid of this thing all day please, please.” I slowed to a stop was Keith begging...me? For help? He seemed to catch on quick to my hesitation and replaced the space between us hands moving everywhere up my shirt along my sides and back. When he grabbed my ass my dick jumped and I had to bite my fist to suppress a moan. “Nope, no,no,no!” I stepped away a few feet, “bad idea, nope Lance don’t listen to him he’s a manipulative little mullet headed asshole. You are not turned on think of dead things kittens...babies…” Keith's hand slid up my chest and I tried stepping away again running into the wall, “dead, dead, dead, abuela, Hunk, me when the others find ou-ahhh!”

Keith's was palming my dick, my head thumping against the wall a moan leaving my lips, “Fuck me Lance please I’ll do anything, we don’t have to tell the others. I’ll owe you Lance just please fill me up I need you so bad right now.”

I don’t know at which point I had grabbed his for arm and a fist full of his hair but a small accidental tug and Keith moaning and it was the last sliver of self control I had to offer. Pulling his head in for a kiss it was hard and heated quickly he was pulling at anything he could get ahold of to pull me closer, if that were even possible, kissing back with a fierceness that was just Keith.

When I pulled back he pushed forward wanting more, “don’t tell the others,” I kiss him again and he hums as if to agree, “and don’t get all pissy at me when this is all over and you realise what you’ve done.” He hummed again pushing up for another kiss, “if you were a girl I wouldn’t do this. There are no fucking condoms in space.” He nodded quickly and jumped up my hands reaching around to grab his thighs and ass. 

“L-lube?”

He shook his head quickly as I kisses roughly at his neck, “d-don’t need it trust me.” I grunt dropping back onto the bed the more touching and prodding, the rough everything was the more into it he seemed. There were already an assembly of hickeys starting to for along his chest and neck and he was down to his boxers. No I was not being impatient he’d only come in with those and a shirt on anyways. If anything he was the impatient one because I was down to my boxers to and I’d been fully dressed. 

He was already shimmying those off as well and tugging mine along after his were tossed on the floor. “Calm down.” I murmured pinching his nipple and licking his jaw he made a high pitched noise back arching but he’d slowed down as if telling him so forced him to do it. Kicking my boxers to the floor I’d had to sit back on my knees and now looked down at Keith's complete and naked glory dick hard and flat against his stomach legs open and waiting and...what the hell is coming out of him.

“What is that?”

He didn’t reply but apparently me not touching him had bothered him enough to start buffing the banana on his own. “Lance.” He moaned it and I’m not going to lie I lost all trains of thought he was moaning my name while he jacked off. I pushed his hand away, “don’t touch yourself.” I grumbled pushing a finger into his hole without warning to the first knuckle. He moaned loudly back arching and melody on repeat being sang as he almost screamed my name, “be quiet!” I hissed, what's the point of not telling anyone if your just going to shout the hole time.

He moaned but held it in, he’s so obedient when he’s horny, or maybe that's the heat. “More please, please Lance.” It was an attempt at whispering and had his voice shaking and cracking in some places. I slipped a second finger in thrusting them both in and out while on the hunt for the sweet spot. After a short while he began begging for more again and it was while pursuing this request that I found it just the right amount of turn and curl while pushing that third finger in had him grabbing the back of my head and pulling my mouth to his muffling his scream. 

Using my free hand I pulled his hand away pinning it to the bed by his wrist, “more Lance please, just fuck me, do it now.” I pulled my hand out and it was covered in a liquid of some sort. “Seriously what is this stuff?” I sniffed my fingers and Keith's legs wrapped around my hips pulling me closer head raised neck exposed with marks just below the collar bone, “L _ an _ ce.”

“Your wet, it’s like you're producing your own lube, like a girl.” Keith growled and I looked down at him, “don’t growl at me it's true.” He actually stopped growling and just glared. “Would you fuck me already I feel like I’m about to burst into flame and it’s getting worse when you don’t touch me.”

I lowered myself and watched his body fill with excitement when my tip touched his hole lining it up and pushing slowly. I’d have gone a lot slower too if the legs around my hips didn’t push down without warning my thigh muscles not being able to hold I sunk to the base and let out a moan keith doing the same.

“Fuck, jesus, mother fuck, dammit Keith, your going to hurt yourself.”

He starts grinding his hips up to signal more and at this point does it really matter why not comply. Starting at a pretty fast pace or considered fast for a starting point anyways Keith began moaning more and more and it was a fucking turn on I’m not going to lie Keith is fucking hot. Not like body heat before but smoking ass sexy hot and I didn’t even realise it until now. 

I let this slip and his moans turned silent looking up in concern his mouth was wide open eyes squeezed shut head thrown back a picture I would love to engrain in my memory at this very moment.My pace quickened if only to see more of this his back arching so his chest pushed into mine as he scratched and grabbed anywhere he could with his free hand bucking his hips for more.. 

I could feel myself getting close more sporadic and out of rhythm chasing that feeling, “L-Lance I’m cuming” a stick substance shooting up between our chest and I couldn’t be bothered to care his dick was still hard and I was close. He’d kill me if a came in hims so I pulled out his eyes snapped open head facing me quickly a fierce look in his eyes, “what are you doing.”

“I didn’t want to get it in-” He pushed me back sinking back down  on my cock the slick warmth that surrounded it almost making me cum on command but I tried holding it back, “d-don’t dude, it’ll get e-” 

He spend up panting in my ear, “I don’t care cum in me i want you to, I need you too Lance, cum, cum.”  Holding it back had me jerking my hips with each wave that flooded through me, it felt so amazing the orgazim alone could trigger another one. Keith didn’t stop even when I did he was still hard still going so I planted my feet and began meeting him thrust for thrust.

“So good Lance, I knew you’d be good, so pretty, so perfect, so ungodly attractive it had to be you.” I wasn’t sure what he was saying but I was down I guess because having sex on earth was way easier to figure out than having sex in space that left you to about minimum alone time and water and spit for lubrication. Keith didn’t need that though the squelting sound of his wetness and my cum filled the room and on a second thought when I wasn’t close to a second orgasim it would have been gross but for now it’s hot as fuck. 

It’ was good not going to lie and after a long...long few hours keith's erection had gone down and he fell down on the mattress beside me I wiped my face on the sheets cause when you eat cum filled wet ass you get a little something on your cheek.

“Thanks, again.”

“Yeah.” I panted glancing over at him.

He shifted to lay on his stomach wiggling his ass a bit, “want me to clean that out?” He looked at me for a brief moment before shrugging then shook his head, “not like it’ll do anything.” He wasn’t wrong.

“Um can I...can I sleep here tonight?”

He wasn’t making eye contact and this caught me by surprise the guy could sneak into and con sex out of a man but spending the night made him blush. “Yeah sure, just let me wash up.”


	2. Should we keep it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that took so long Jessy Q my laptop died and my boss is working me hella long shifts plus I got band camp.  
> Any who digging the comments glad y'all like it and I noticed a lot of errors in chapter one...sorry. Anyways here's your second chapter I think there will only be four.

I woke up with Keith curled against my side, leg wrapped around my waist he was like a baby sloth connected to my side. It was adorable, or it was until I really had to pee then it was annoying and I had to practically run out of the room to make it to the bathroom in time. On my way back I ran into Hunk carrying a bowl of food. “Where ya going buddy?”

He stopped, looking behind him and waited for me to catch up. I was going to drop this off at Keith's room Allura said we needed to make sure he ate enough food and drink enough water.” Oh shit, I nodded as he went to walk again, “I'm actually headed that way buddy you wanna finish breakfast and I'll take that to keith then I'll meet you there?”

Hunk paused looking at the bowl worrying his bottom lip then nodded, “make sure he gets it though like knock then watch from down the hall. Cause we got to keep our distance ya know.” I nodded once smiling as I took the bowl then let out a breath of relief when I turned the corner.

Keith was whimpering in my bed when I got back to my room, quickly setting the food and water aside I sat on the edge of the bed, “hey, hey, are you alright, what's wrong?” He opened his eyes tears staining his cheeks and after a moment's pause practically tackled me in a hug, whine and whimpers leaving his lip. I hugged him back squeezing and buried my nose in his neck.

“Hey its ok.”

“You r-ran away, I-I thought,” he let out a loud sniffle. “I had to pee, and Hunk was being you food so I had to talk him into letting me do it.” His shoulders relaxed but the hug was still tight even as he moved to straddle my lap.

I guess Keith in heat was really emotional. “I'm sorry buddy. I brought your food though you should eat...and put on more clothes. Is that my shirt?” He ground his hips in response and I looked down to see his libido. “Again? Keith I have to go so the others don't suspect anything.” 

He pulled back enough for his mouth to pushed against mine his cheeks still wet from tears I didn't even know the famous keith kogane could produce. Kissing back, it was only a quick kiss he understands I have to leave eventually right? 

 

It wasn't a quick kiss but after he'd calmed himself and ate I showered and made sure he was ok enough for me to leave. When he gave me the all clear that he should be alright and I needed to come back as soon as I got the chance which was obviously implied by the look he'd give me on my way out the door. I'm just glad it only took two times to get him down today or I'd definitely have people questioning my timing.

“Dude that took forever why did you shower?” I scoffed looking at Hunk, “like I'm running around the castle with bed head I have a princess to impress.” I winked at Allura whose face fell flat and turned away from me.

Rude.

“We’re landing on a planet with high debris that’ll keep static on communications so while the galra will be blind to our location we’ll be blind to there's so stay on guard. We’ll leave in a few days when Keith is back to normal.” I flashed a smile at Pidge, “so what your saying is we've got a few consecutive free days?” Allura sighed, “other than training yes you have several free days to do as you please.” 

Pidge and Hunk began talking animatedly about the video games in my room and a tug at my brain started my warning system. “No!” They looked at me shocked, “what I mean is, we’re on another alien planet and you two would rather stay inside rather than figure out what's out there don't be lame we can play video games any other day.” They were silent a moment and I felt my panic rising, I have to get him out of my room asap.

“He’s right.” Pidge said slowly and Hunk nodded, “that's something you don't hear everyday.” Shiro murmured beside Allura and I squinted at him, “don't you have a balmera to bench?” Shiro smiled he actually found that amusing, though I have to admit I was as surprised as the others seemed by talking to Shiro like that. 

No wonder him and keith are so close they probably have at each other all the time.

Allura and Coran hurded us from breakfast to the training deck which seemed more relaxed without Keith abusing the training bot the whole time. It wasn't until a few hours later when I showered and changed for our planet adventure did I realize a few hours was to many for Keith. He attacked me upon entering the room. I was still sweaty from training. His mouth attached to my neck his legs around my waist and his hands gripping my hair and back.

“Took you so long?” My heart spiked by the sudden attack and was beating like a madman even now, panting I tried to detach the sloth but he clinged tighter, “I don't have much time Keith...we can't.” 

He wasn't taking no for an answer it was almost exhausting just thinking about how  _ he _ felt through all this. I'd complain but Keith was hot as hell and I haven't actually had sex since we left earth almost a year and a half ago.

Sitting on the bed he pushed me on my back pulling my under suit off until it was just passed my hips then tugging my underwear down and gripping my cock pumping until I was half hard his impatience getting ahead of him as he sat down. 

“I-I tried doing it myself. I swear but it didn't stop. It only stops with you Lance it has to be you.” An image of Keith fucking his own fingers on my bed while waiting for  _ me _ , flashed through my mind making me take a deep breath that came out in a loud moan gasps punctuated by each drop off his hips to mine. 

When he came his cock softened and he panted sitting above me both of us spent and I still had to shower and walk around this stupid planet with Hunk and Pidge.

I lowered Keith to his back and pulled out both of us groaning. “That was the fastest one yet, is it getting better?” He nodded underneath me his hand slid from my arm to the back of my head pulling me into a slow kiss that had not occurred between the two of us before and took me by surprise.

“I have to leave again will you be ok?” He took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes inches away from mine. He hummed and gave me another soft kiss. I smoothed back his sweaty bangs from his forehead kissing his temple before leaving.

  
  
  


After that Keith seemed normal and left my room a few days after, everyone was shocked to see him at breakfast. He’d been gone when I'd woken up and when I got into the dining room my eyes widened looking at the others surprised faces and the awkward silence keith didn't seem to notice. I gave the others a questioning look and only got shrugs and confusion in return.

Did sex get rid of it quicker?

Shiro cleared his throat, “so Keith, are you, is everything ok?” keith looked up and glanced around the table eyes lingering on me moments longer than they should have, “yeah.”

Hunk let out a deep breath, “I was so worried about you man did it hurt I hope it didn't hurt man. Lance brought food did you get it, did you like it” Coran cut Hunk off, “your heat seems to last less time than an average galra. Perhaps it's your human half quickening the process.”

Keith's eyes didn't leave his goo until Pidge spoke up. “You should have been there yesterday we were exploring and Lance tripped on a branch he landed perfectly to and got a bruise on his neck. Do you know how hard it is to land perfectly enough to land on a rock like that!” I scoffed hand covering my neck. Where Keith had given me a hickey. 

“That landing was graceful.” She laughed and Hunk joined in Keith was looking at my neck hesitant at first glancing around nervously before letting a smirk grace his features, “nothing about you is graceful Lance.” 

I gasp dramatically, “I'll have you all know I took six years of gymnastics and dance, I'm all about grace.” The others began and on going list of all my fuck ups lacking said grace.

Keith glancing repetitively at my neck, that trip was the only way I could think to cover it up. It was too high to cover by anything short of a neck brace.

 

All seemed good we left the planet heading back out it wasn't until a few weeks later in the middle of breakfast that keith ran out of the room or attempted to before vomiting in the doorway. 

I stood quickly, is this another heat thing I hope not. Shiro made it to him before I got there and the others followed after standing close by. “He's got space flu, is that bad? What if he dies?!” 

I can not take worrying about two people at once right now, “Hunk calm down, go see if the goo expired or something.” He nodded quickly Hunk and vomit was not a good mix. Shiro grabbed one of Keith's arms as he went to throw up again. Grabbing his other arm I rubbed his back on our way to the pod.

“It's alright, you'll be ok.” I murmured and Shiro glanced at me causing me to stop if he knew why I was so worried he'd kill me. I know Shiro's a big nice teddy bear but he can be scary as shit when he's mad. 

I haven't been able to stop thinking about keith since the heat thing the touches that final kiss. It didn't help that he seemed On edge around me, nicer but still on edge. If he didn't catch me watching him it was the other way around.

Its not like people didn't already notice Keith's mood swings going everywhere he started crying a few days ago when he dropped his food on the floor. In confusion Shiro had comforted him leading him away from the room in a hushed whisper.

I couldn't help wonder if I'm stressing him out with the staring and the deal we made him never knowing what favor I might ask. So that night I told him we could forget about the favor and he got pissed started throwing things at me until he ran out and tackled me.

It took a while and me pinning him to the floor to explain before he calmed down and started apologizing profusely. I thought it was just me but he's been like this with everyone.

Coran set up a healing pod as we helped Keith inside. The others where waiting in the room soon until we were all just waiting for the machine to make it evaluation of the space flu.

A beep had Coran and Allura standing next to the screen looking over it carefully glancing at one another then looking over it again. “Oh my…” Allura let out, “it seems…”

Coran cut her off twirling his mustache with a smile, “He's pregnant!” Nobody spoke as I choked on my own spit Hunk patting me on the back, “that's impossible human men can't get pregnant.” Pidge says looking at Keith skeptically.

Allura opened the pod Keith sat on the ground after stepping out. “Well he is part galra and that race is prone to multi impregnable sexes.” freezing keith's head slowly rose to look at Allura. 

“What?” he croaked and I could feel my own panic rising again.

“When would he have even had...intercourse?” Shiro asked brows furrowed together. I made sure to keep my head down as Coran answered, “it would have had to be in his heart perhaps he could have snuck out of the castle when we landed on the planet to ease the ache of lust.”

Oh shit, I'm getting light headed. I'm going to pass out. Looking around everyone was watching keith distracted i took a step to leave but caught his eye he had a threatening glare that said if I left him here to deal with this I'd be dead before tomorrow.

Ok I can use my panic to get us out of this its fine its all good I'm not a dad or anything….

“Who cares how or when, he's fricken pregnant!” The others turned to me, “dude you own disneyland! Forget that, guys aren't supposed to get pregnant, you aren't supposed to get pregnant.”

Pidge raised a brow looking at Hunk, “Catholics...maybe you should take the small minded folks out of the room.” Hunk nodded and went to grab my arm but another look from Keith had me waving him off and taking a deep breath. I actually had to collect myself if I let anymore thoughts come out like that I don't think I could handle it.

“No I'm fine, it's fine. We can handle this, its no big deal. And I'm not catholic Pidge I'm Christian.” She pshed, waving a hand, “same thing.” Gaping at her Shiro steered the conversation back on track. “lance is right when and where dont matter let's just handle this, Keith what do you want to do with it?”

Did he just call it an it?

What do we do? 

Will I get a say in this?

Keith was looking at the ground and I felt my curiosity being reciprocated. “Can I...have some time to...to think about it.” He met my eyes and that ment we were talking later there was silence then Shiro nodded, “Yeah of course, you have time.”

Coran seemed confused as did Allura, “I'm not sure I follow, what is he thinking about?”

There was silence as the humans watched the aliens and vise versa, “whether he wants to keep the baby.” Pidge said reaching a hand out to Keith helping him to his feet.

“He could get an abortion which stops the child from growing inside and...kills it. Or he can keep it and give it up…. or he can raise it. Though if we find the father maybe he’ll take it.” She looked at Keith who shrugged looking towards the ground.

Coran looked sad, “should I...should I make something if he decides the first option.” There was a tense silence before Pidge gave a grim nod.

It didn't take Shiro long to pull Keith aside so I waited in his room pacing. I got Keith pregnant, a dude, I'm a dad, ish. my mamas gonna whoop me to hell and back.

I'm bi to prevent problems like this, that and men, like Keith, really suites me sometimes. 

My pacing didn't stop as I pushed my hand through my hair multiple times in middle thought. “Lance.” I stopped pacing looking up to see Keith letting the door close behind him, he seemed irritated and calm.

I cleared my throat, “what'd Shiro say?” He sighed sitting on the bed, “don't worry I didn't out you.” I shook my head sitting beside him, “I didnt think you would I was just curious what happened.” There was a pause before he shook his head, “he wanted to know who, and when, and where. Ended up getting into a screaming match about it.”

“I'm so sorry, I didn't know that, I thought, I mean we’re…” He nods, getting it, “it's weird but I kind of get it now like the only thing that made the heat go away was when you ...but it had to be in...ya know and I never thought it would matter I just wanted the heat to go away but after that last time its like something stuck.”

There was silence, “are you, are we, I mean, are we keeping him?” Keith smirked for a second, “him?” I gave him a ‘duh’ look, “two dudes and you don't think we aren't going to make a hella good lookin baby boy, please, use your head.” Keith grinned then laughed, “my apologies lover boy.”

Another silence, “do  _ you _ want to keep it?” He asks looking at me and I stopped breathing for a second looking away from his serious expression.

Did I?

Mama would be pissed about the kid but she'd be even more so if I got rid of him. Plus I've always wanted a family but dealing with that here in a war in space. He’d be constantly In trouble, in danger wed need a safe room, baby proof the castle the lions. Would it be different from taking care of a regular baby. 

Yeah it'd be hard but it'd be worth it wouldnt it. “Yeah. I mean I'm just worried about how much trouble it'd be to take care of him in the middle of all... _ this _ .” I gesture around with my hands but when I looked at Keith he was smiling, “really, even if he came out with a mullet?”

I laughed, “well now I'm worried.” His smile widened, and I took a deep breath, “did you...want to...I mean it is your body and I'd respect your decision. I know we’re not a couple but…” He cut me off with a kiss, it caught me off guard but when he pulled away he shrugged, “only way to get you to shut up. I want to if your ok with it, and the whole not a couple things I'd be willing to change. And you?”

I nodded quickly getting another smile and a kiss that I returned. “Do we tell the others about everything?” Keith looked hesitant, “Shiro...it's just I don't think he’ll react well ya know so maybe, just for now they don't need to know.”

I nodded slowly “even if we just tell them we're together it'd look suspicious considering.” I sighed shaking my head and giving a shaky laugh, “its like a real life telenovela.”

Keith grabbed my hand that was fidgeting with my shirt and laced out fingers together it felt way to natural, yet to unbelievable. Keith, pregnancy, secrets.

He kissed my cheek gently, “you alright with this you can back down if you want.” He whispered into my cheek his fingers squeezed mine gently as if nervous for the answer. As if I would say no. As if I could.

“We got this.” I pecked a kiss to his lips caring my fingers through his hair. This should be interesting.


	3. Familys fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh...*insert chapter plot here* sorry idk

Keith was adamant about spending as much time together as we could without the others knowing, which I'm totally all for. However I wasn't aware he'd be such a cuddler which hey guess what I'm also a hundred percent down for. Even when he scares the shit out of me in the middle of the night to do so.

during the day though we avoid touching and arguments are limited to the stupid stuff, yesterday at breakfast it he grumbled about how I ate and argument burst from that and when Keith left to train Hunk asked that I ‘limit the arguments’ cause keith's moody from baby hormones which I already knew cause he was complaining about it last night.

Pidge made the mistake of mentioning the baby bump forming which Keith hates cause it isn't professional and he needs to be fit for battle, that being said he’s been eating more goo at night in my room because he's always hungry now. Coran gave him this special purple goo that has like protein or something specifically for the baby, idk but Keith loves it.

Shiro was slightly irritated when Keith had originally announced keeping the child and I may have unintentionally started giving him the cold shoulder. I hadn't even realized I'd done it until I was told by none other than Keith to stop.

But at least nobody suspected yet. Sighing loudly caught Keith's attention and he looked up from his knife resting his head on my shoulder. “Your thinking a lot today…”

I snort kissing his temple, his way of asking questions like are you ok what are you thinking about. He may be pregnant but Keith is still Keith and that mean he isn't exactly a problem at communication.

His brow was wrinkled in confusion as to why I laughed and he snuggled further into my back sliding the back of his hand into my palm and twisting our fingers together.

“If you don't-”

“Stop, that not what's going on, I'm not going to just stop wanting to be with you.” Another thing I'm noticing, he brings it up at least once every few days an out as he calls it. Its irritating actually, like he doesn't think I can handle it or that I'm that kind of person.

Gritting my teeth I held back my aggravation. He sat up moving away anyways. I took a deep breath and relaxed before he turned around. 

“It would just make sense if you want to. Your not obligated to stay with me because I basically forced you to sleep with me. And now we have this-this thing.” He graduated towards his stomach.

My brow twitched and I clenched my teeth. “That isn't fair Keith, sure the kid situation is a bit of a curve ball but I still care about you. I'm not just going to stop and the fact that you think I would is insulting!”

He raised a brow and shrugged, “well you're sort of the player of the universe Lance there are an infinite amount of other people you could be with, literally!”

I pursed my lips standing just to create more distance, “do you think I would though?” My voice lowered and Keith's gaze was hard this was an argument a real one not a baby induced one from hormones and stuff.

“Yeah, Lance, I do because it still hasn't stopped you from flirting with Allura or any of the aliens from the last planet.”

Well it'd be kind of suspicious if I just stopped, I shook my head I can't believe this. I can't physically look at him right now. “Fuck you.”

“Your not even denying it Lance!”

“What should I deny, yes I flirt but if I just stop its questionable, its not like I care about them more than you do don't give me that bullshit excuse for your goddamn abandonment issues don't act like you pushing me away is my fault!”

His glared turned to ice as he stood and left the room the door hiding shut I growled tossing the first object I got ahold of at the wall. The pillow flopped to the ground unharmed. How did I just get turned into the bad guy.

 

We didn't talk for a few days wouldn't even sit in the same room as me and when we were in our lions Red kept her distance even in battle he was pissy.

He kept his bedroom locked and at this point a no Lance allowed sign should have been put on the door. Hunk approached me in the common room trying to figure out the toy Pidge gave me. “Dude whats up with you and Keith?” I paused then went back to playing.

“Nothing man his baby hormones and all that.” Hunk sighed dropping dramatically into the seat beside me and sucking down, “well he broke down crying when he was training with Shiro babbling on and on about you getting him pregnant.” My head snapped up in panic watching the door. “Why! Oh Shiro's going to kill me are the escape pits operable?!” I was crouching beside Hunks legs.

He sighed, “no and that was a lie, dude why didn't you tell me?” I relaxed sitting on the ground, “cause, we agreed nobody should know. Technically I was directly disobeying Allura, and Shiro is Keith's best friend. I was scared of what the others would think I mean look what happened. He's pregnant! I'm going to be a dad Hunk.” I let out a deep breath “since we found out he's been pushing me away and now, now he doesn't talk to me and, and, everything is getting worse I just ugh!”

My forehead thumped against Hunks knee, “I'm sorry I didn't tell you man.”

A large hand rested gently on my head, “you still care about him though.” I shrugged, “well yeah one arguments not going to make me stop liking him.” 

“Well I guess hopeless devotion for the last three years wouldn't go away overnight.” my chin rested on his knee, “I haven't liked him for  _ three years  _ Hunk.” He shrugged, “it feels like it with the whole obsessiveness.”

“It was a jealousy induced rivalry forcing me to compete against my rival in an obvious given manner, not an obsession.” We made eye contact trying to keep a straight face for as long as possible before Hunk started chuckling deep enough to feel through the couch.

When the laughter died I was watching my fingers as they picked at the cushion “I do care though but I should have to try this hard to stick next to him. I never thought I built the mentality of someone who would abandon their family.”

The thought that all mine were still on earth where I left them crossed my mind I guess I did abandon family but not intentionally and its not like I can do that with Keith he's here in the castle with us all the time were floating in dead space. I wouldn't do that to him or any of the others.

“Nobody thinks you would man.” Hunk says rubbing a big hand on my shoulder, “everyone knows if they need someone to turn to your the guy to see. Your reliable but Keiths not use to that in this way. He's never had family by his side through and through. I guess this is just something you got to constantly remind him of and if I were you if use this time where he's constantly putting all his feelings out there for us all to see cause after the kids born he won't have hormones to push it out of him.”

There was a moment of silence as we both took this in, “dude we have a few months of to figure keith out. Like actually get to know him I can finally find out which color goo he likes.”

“Purple.” 

Hunk shook his head, “he can't eat that after the baby's born...can he?” I stood sighing. “I need to talk to Keith I'll see you at dinner can you not tell anyone about all this please.”

Hunk gave an incredulous look, “dude, you know i've got your back.” I smile patting him on the thigh before exiting the room.

Keith wasn't on the training deck no shocker lately for that. There were six months left, by human standards we think, before Lance Jr. is born and Keith spends more time in his room after that fight than on training deck where he usually goes.

I knocked on his door not getting an answer so I knocked again. one glance up and down the hall I speak into the door. “Keith, babe, I'm sorry that was really mean of me and I was just angry. I was just trying to tell you that I won't leave you. I can’t leave you cause I…” 

_ Cause I love you _ .

I feel like that would scare him, considering it's Keith. “Cause your important to me. This is our thing ok, our kid and I would never abandon family.”

No reply.

“Keith?”

No reply, is he somewhere else on the castle. My nerves twisted I thought he'd been in his room these last few days but I guess not. Maybe he's with Shiro, or Red.

Checking the castle Shiro was with Allura in the kitchen talking about the lions. Coran claimed to have been busy all afternoon with the healing pods. Pidge was I. Greens hanger sitting at a desk working. I approached Reds hanger and heard muffled noises. The door opened upon approach and the Red lion let out a roar that vibrated through the whole castle.

Pidge was there a moment later questioning what I'd done.

“I didn't do anything!” Swiftly moving inside the room one sweeping glance showed Keith was nowhere to be seen.

“Where's Keith Red?” 

I don't know what I expected the lion to do but she sat there as my panic built un-answering to my question.

“Where's Keith!?” It was a demands freezing Pidge in her spot backing away from the Lion and looking at it expectantly as if Pidge was a scared kid whose sibling was being scolded by a parent waiting for the reply.

The lion rumbled and an image of Keith's door flashed in my head and had me darting out of the room Pidges tiny legs trying to keep up at first unsuccessful in the end as I rounded a corner passing the other four castle mates in a blur.

Skidding to a stop outside of Keith's door I knocked getting no answer.

My fist crashed repeatedly against the white metal, “Keith!” Still no answer punching in the emergency y code that immediately set of the castle alarms I ran into the room spots of blood on the floor leading to the bathroom and fear turning my stomach over as I slid the bathroom door open. “ _ Keith!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry bout the cliff hanger and what's worse is my break is over so idk when I'll post again could be today could be a month...  
> Sorry I'll do my best to keep it going guys and I'll try and make a schedule for post cause its so random right now ugh  
> Click my name to check out my other stories I like feed back so I can learn.
> 
> See ya later alligator...s


	4. Is there a bright side here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like ever bad shit happens

Keith was laying in the bathtub blood everywhere it was unnerving I stopped beside the tub. “Keith! Keith wake up!” He opened his eyes a crack and muttered under his breath.

Pidge came into the room next followed by the others. “Get a pod ready!” Nobody moved so I turned around glaring at the shocked faces screaming a ‘now' that motivated the others to start moving Shiro helped pull Keith out of the tub having to step in, in the process bloody footprints leading to the med bay.

“What happened?” Shiro was pale and questioning me as if I knew. I grunted as we put Keith in an open pod and waited. Coran responded to us all a moment later looking hesitant and sad.

“It seems the food goo designed for pregnancy mixing with human and galra DNA and spiked levels of cortisol and dopamine reacting with the chemicals in the goo has a negative effect against Keith and the child.”

My fist curled up, unintentionally lashing out at Coran. “You fucking poisoned them!” The few steps I took toward Coran had Hunk grabbing my waist as I caught and yelled through it. Hunk speaking in my ear at the same time, “It's only been three months that's not enough time, we had more time and you're trying to kill them with your stupid alien shit! Traitor. If they die I'll kill you!”

“Lance!” A chores of multiple voices yelled Coran looking to the floor in shame as Shiro and Hunk carried me out of the room. 

The hall grew silent the only noise was heavy breathing as well caught our breaths. Shiros eyes narrowed at the floor and he spoke in a low voice. “You threatened Coran, Lance...why?”

I gapped then glared, “he didn't take precautions, he’ll check a ships engine function four or five times a day but he can't check just once on what's being put into a child he didn't care if they died. Keith is your brother, don't  _ you _ care?”

Shiros glare turned to ice, “yes Lance I care. My brother might die; his kid, which is inside him, might die; and the fact that he can get pregnant at all is concerning. Especially when we don't know who or what the father is. So yes I care. I am concerned beyond measured.” He took a deep breath looking back at the door, “it's not anybody fault, and we can't let our fears control us. You know as well as everyone else that Coran would never intentionally hurt any of us.” His gaze fell to the floor and lifted to me eyes Gladys with unshed tears face pale from the sight of Keith. His hands shook when he put it on my shoulder, “it's good to know you really do care about him, you looked ready to protect him with your life-”

“I would...protect him with my life. I would do it.”

Shiro smiled slightly squeezing my shoulder as if I were his stable thing right now and he let out a sigh, “but you should apologize to Coran what you said was awful Lance and Coran was the first person in every situation to make sure we were healthy and healed he didn't deserve that.”

Everything absorbed slowly in my brain, pass the anger and fear so it took a moment to process before nodding. So Keith and our baby was poisoned what do I do if they die. 

Shiro returns to the room and Junk lays a heavy hand on my shoulder and the anger subsides to panic and fear. Tears well up in my eyes as i turn to my best friend.

“Oh man dude you gotta believe they'll be ok.” Heavy arms pulled me into a soft warm body. I can't live without them, the babys not even born and I'm already a horrible father keith and I have only been together for a little while and I'm already failing him to. To protect him, protect them both.

Maybe Keith was right I shouldn’t stick around it only leads to me letting everyone down.

Pulling away from the warm hug I clearly may throat, “I, uh, need to go for a walk man. Keep an eye on things, I feel bad...I know its not Corans fault ill... fix it.” Hunk nodded giving a powerful path on the shoulder before rejoining the other paladins.

I'll only make things worse if I stay here. I don't want to be told when don't make it. I don't want to let them down anymore. I don't want to see the pain and betrayal on Keith's face. I can't.

 

I left a message in the controller room. I'm not a complete idiot I warned them of the fact I left and even left the paladin uniform and bayard so that whoever became the new blue paladin had the right tools. Now I'm in an escape pod specifically designed by Pidge Coran and Hunk for stealth missions. It'd been a solid hour I would know cause I counted all the seconds to minutes.

It'd been smooth flying too the only thing to disturb it was my guilt for everything I'd done to them, to everyone. Always in the way, never being of help I ruined this for them why would voltron choose me, why blue. I wasn't the right person, never the right person. 

A yellow light flashed on the dashboard and brows pulled together in confusion a pressed a few buttons uncertain of the controls until a screen appeared with a very angry team on it, some sad but the important one angry.

“Lance McClain you get your ass back here right now or so help me god I will-” Shiros hand covered Keith's mouth.

“Lance your important to the team, we need you. You didn't do anything wrong.” Keith pushed him away, “ yes he did he fucking left and i am giving you one hour to get yourself back” shiro's hand was back over his mouth as Hunk cut in.

“Buddy I know that brain of yours is telling you that everything that's happened is your fault that your not good enough but we've talked about this. You are a good person, the best actually. You give love like its air. And you give so much of it…”

Pidges face poked up in the screen, “if you don't come back I'm totally turning your room into my personal bathroom...I will shit on your bed McClain.” 

“Language.”

“Anyways…” Hunk gave Pidge a look mixed with disgusting and confusion. Allura used the pause to cut into the video, “please come home Lance.”

“Yeah bro there's a purple switch on the arm of the chair just flip it on and we’ll be able to track you.”

I glance down at the switch then back up to the team. People get hurt when I'm around.Looking at those six faces of people I care so dearly for, those are not people I want to bring down with me. whatever look they saw on my face had Hunk giving me this look of pity. That's the worst part they all had it it was the only thing keeping me with them cause they pity me to much to let go.

My voice cracked when I spoke, “I won't hurt you anymore if I'm not with you.”

Reaching over to cut the live stream the ship rattled and concerned looks crossed the others that was the last i seen of them before cutting it completely to get an idea of what his the ship.

My eyes caught on the sight in front of me galran ships where herding out of their larger sized ship and making there way to me with open fire. Forgetting the others I grab the throttle cursing .

“Lance!”

 

I grip the controls with white knuckles working my way through as many ships as possible.

 

The feed cut and static filled the room while the rest of us started silent. Attempting to go my legs turned to jelly and I was told to sit back down and rest. The others going to their lions. God dammit Lance are you trying to kill me there a baby holding on to dear life down the hall and we sort of need you around to have any semblance of hope for it.

“Keith man the mini fighter drones to give the others back up. We’re two lions down and if he's in as much trouble as it seemed they'll need it.” Coran helped me to my chair against my demands to be left alone. I'm not fragile and I'm so sick of them all treating me like I am.

Hiding under Yellows under belly the mini drone followed them it was taking to long though to search h for Lance how were we supposed to find him in this.

Pieces voice screeched through the coms in excitement and determination. “I've closed in on a signal of a large fleet of Galran ships! Sending the coordinates now.” 

Ten more minutes…

It was agonizing to wait. Stupid Lance and his stupid video apologize. Ugh can't he just accept that everyone loves him so he can get his ass back here so  _ I _ can love him. All that talk about not leaving me and he leave, fucking little shit.

“Oh…”

“Oh Lance…”

“No…”

Pidge, Hunk, and Shiro's coms were mostly silence, no sounds of battle, no strategy nothing. Starting the mini bot from under Hunk my screen caused my breath to catch.

The ship Lance had left in was destroyed floating adrift in millions of pieces pieces of gal ran ships mixed in. But not a signal soul left they must have left after destroying the ship.

Hunk sniffled, “at least he didn't go down without a fight.”

“He's not dead!” Everyone stopped talking Coran and Allura looking at me and I cleared my throat, “they probably took him for-for interrogation...hes-hes not dead ok hunk?” 

The fluffy paladin sniffled again, his voice coming through hard and determined, “right, your right we’ll track the signals Pidge had found to locate the galran ship.” Pidge agreed as the made their way back to the castle.

 

So Haggar’s a bitch.

She didn't even wait to minutes to admire the interior decorations of metal walls and purple lights she's all like, ‘bleh bleh tutoring and questioning bleh bleh bleh.’

“Come now paladin we’ve done this many times now” I'm aware I several bruises on my ribs and a split lip, plus I'm pretty sure my head's bleeding. “Fuck off muchacho i'm not telling you shit.”

She reached out with a hand and here's the thing about haggard version of torture its mostly mental she put me into a fake fist fight against Zarkon and everytime fake Zarkon punched me my physical body took the blow hint injuries everywhere.

So as my head reeled and tunnel vision set in now placing me in the castle of lions in Keiths room. This wasn't new from the last few hours the castle will explode or I'll find the other paladins dead with their blood on my hands or looks of horror on their dead faces as eyes followed me. No matter how many times I went in though knowing it wasn't real it always felt real.

“Lance, babe, turn the TV down the babys trying to sleep.” Keith stood at the football of his bed by a crib rocking on its own then a crying sound started the noise seemed distant, Keith voice seemed distant and the TV wasn't in his room it was in mine so why…?

“Are you going to pick him up Keith he's crying.” Dark hair obscured his face, “Veronica said babies need to cry remember so they can build lung strength.”

My older sister…, when did Keith meet Veronica? She had told me that once though. “Yeah…, I guess you're right. but” I walked closer to the crib the white padding lining its walls was stained.

“Keith?”

The closer I got the more terrifying the scene got crib was soaked on the inside with blood the baby was dead and keiths lower body covered in blood. He looked at me tears running down his face voice monotone, “you weren't fast enough Lance. If you hadn't left we’ have been taken care of. You killed us. It's your fault she died.”

“She...its a girl?”

“Was. Just die already Lance we don't need you now, we don't want you.”

There was laughing and Keith was shot in the head turning to see who laughed the team was shaking their heads patting each on on the back giggles and joy spread over their face. “Way to go buddy, you really knocked em’ dead.” The others burst with laughter. Screaming filled my ears and it took a while to realize it was mine.

When I stopped it was nothing but silence. Haggar stood above me. “Your lover...will die, if you don't tell me what I want to know.” My hands shook, pushing through pain and weakness I launched myself at her snarling the chains on my wrist keeping me just out of reach. “I'll rip out your eyes if you touch him you filthy Galran trash!” 

She cackled a laugh and slammed her hand on my head like the ultimate dork stamp. “Let us tap into that rage shall we paladin of mine.”

 

“We found the galran ship that we hope has Lance in it but it's a little...big. Bigger than usual which made us question tactics. It took blackmail to convince Shiro to let me go so I'm spending my last few moments looking at the very small child in the med bay way to small. The goo just made it grow to fast for my human/galran reproductive system to keep up with but now we just had to hope Altean medicine can fix this. Lance is going to freak out when he sees the gender.

“I'm going to beat your father.” I mumble to the child touching the glass filled with blue liquid. “Seriously, he better have a good excuse for this bulls...eye. Bullseye.”

“Keith it's time to go man.” Hunk paused in the doorway then stepped in. “So did you pick a name?” I shook my head I was waiting for Lance we’d talked about it a few times never agreed on anything. “We agreed on space names or something close cultured to his...the family.”

Hunks heavy footsteps stopped beside me and a heavy hand rested on my shoulder. I already figured out who the dad is don't worry. He use to talk about it at the Garrison. Naming his future children to bring home to his family. He could never decide cause he'd always go on these rants after a name about how cute his kid was going to be.” Silence…, “what I'm trying to say is that I wouldn't worry about it to much he’s probably more happy to be having this baby with you than to care about the name. As long as its his.”

I couldn't help the snort that came out. tapping the glass twice with my pointer finger, “here that? Uncle Hunk may have just saved your daddy's asssssteroid.”

Hunk cooed at being called uncle then laughed as well walked out of the room, “asteroid?” I shrugged, “don't cuss in front of the baby.”

Hunk and Shiro were the distraction knowing we couldn't get on the ship undetected. Using my link with red she flew out with the black lion sticking close by as Shiro used minor commands through the Black lion to control red. Pidge and I snuck under the ship with greens cloaking device and made our way in undetected.

By the time we’d ninja'd our way through the ship to find Lance we were surprised to see him sitting in a chair with his legs crossed polishing the outside of his gun.

My nerves were on edge as Pidge scanned the room and stepped out to talk with him. “Lance let's go.”

He looked up from his weapon and the once beautiful blue of his eyes was now a glowing purple. He stood and pulled his weapon up grabbing the back of Pidges suit I Yankee her behind a crate as a shot fired.

“Keith, babe, that's cheating.” His voice was smooth and very Lance if he were flirting. Pidge mouthed Haggar and I nodded in agreement. With a few random hand gestures a plan was formed. 

“No Keith it's just Lance!” she stumbled out from behind the boxes and I ran to make my way around and behind. “Right Lance I mean you would never actually hurt us. Your like my big brother.” There was a chuckle and an aww. “Pidgeon you have no idea how badly I want to hurt you. However not as much as I want to hurt my Keith. Baby you back there, come play I miss you.”

Gritting my teeth I truck and rolled across the open isle. “Lance come in we can take you back to the ship and you can see Keith's baby. I know your worried bout it because it reminds you of your family on earth but-”

“Oh he didn't tell you? You didn't tell her babe?” Peeking through the boxes he was looking over Pidge, “that baby is my family pidglet. Keith boy and i did some naughty stuff way to pg for your tiny ears though.”

Pushes face scrunched up in confusion the disgust, “ gross lance what did I tell you about oversharing!”

“He begged then, I'll have him beg for his life next.” Turning her faced me as if he knew where I was this whole time. “Ready baby?” His smirk was deadly and left me on edge.

 

“Soooo Haggar is mindipulating him?” Pidge have him a knuckle bump for his word mash. “Yeah but Keith and I just barely managed to get him knocked out. Did you Know lance is a low key badass in combat?” Hunk nodded staring into the cryo pod, “yeah he has trouble sleeping and practices a lot also have you never watched him in battle like ignore the words and watch what he's doing Lance could probably take Shiro if he trained to learn.

The team stared in silence at the blue paladin in deep slumber. Allura sighed, “as much as I enjoy the peaceful quite i need to extract Haggard magic from his mind so I'll need you all to leave, this could take a few hours.”

And it did which such because that's hours of not kicking his ass-tronaut. Id have left to but my kid and stupid as boyfriend were both in there and what better time than the present for family bonding time…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to do more than one chapter I think the next one is the last though...'I think' key words.
> 
> P.s. i should have time to write it the taco Bell I work at just closed for remodeling so I have till the 23 when school starts looking for a new job though


	5. happily ever after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end

“So Allura how is he doing?”

Allura came from the med bay looking exhausted like she had for the last four days altean magic obviously being a time consuming and energetic task. She’s grown use to my questions by now. She smiled looking happier with her progress today. “I believe I’ll be able to finish extract Haggar's grip on Lance by tomorrow.” It was good news, great news actually but I’ve spent all this time worrying I forgot that I should be yelling at him for a solid five minute because he put himself into this situation. 

Alluras small hand landed on my shoulder as she walked passed with another reassuring smile before she left down the hall. She knew about Lance and I, she had to sift through a few of his memories and emotions to extract Haggar's powers and pulled me aside later on to discuss it. She was more than sympathetic and helped in any way she could. She was doing so much that it was soothing to know she was there. 

Slipping into the med bay I went to the baby first sitting there curled in on itself. Coran did multiple test on this machine and we were watching everything that happens very closely incase there was another incident like with the food goo. Coran spent all his free time on the baby. Probably from guilt, I was informed of everything that happened. A part of me is a bit relieved the baby was taken out the way that it happened. I’m not sure where my body would have opened to deliver and I didn’t want to know.

Speak of the devil Coran was now bustling into the room and looked at the baby for a moment before pulling up multiple screens looking over chemical and biological matches for the liquid and the baby.

He hesitated for a moment then turned to me, “I know I have said it before Keith but I must apologise again, never would I have given you that goo if-”

I shushed him and smiled to the best of my ability considering my family being in two medically induced sleeps. “It’s fine Coran, they are both healing now so, I don’t know I trust they’ll make it out of this.” Coran knew about Lance and the baby and decided to keep it silent after speaking with me. 

Pidge also covered after finding out she even told the others my baby hormones were the cause of my constant worrying for Lance. Coran had backed her up and on some level it was correct I guess I felt the need to stay in here and protect them both twenty four seven. 

Most of the time when we were alone I sat beside Lances pod and looked at the scare on my stomach. It was ugly but knowing Lance he’d say its beautiful. He thought everything about me was beautiful which was mind blowing enough. We shouldn’t have fought, it was just the baby hormones. I know he cares, I know I’m the one he wants. I just felt doubt, and jealousy from all the years when it wasn’t me.

“I will make sure that your child lives to a be as old as a watanews.” Coran said breaking me out of my head getting a genuine smile this time. I put my hand on the glass and the water changed color the glass forming to my touch and pulsing within the tank. Coran said it helped the baby keep steady chemical and physical build when the tank was touched. Something about a child needing a womb for future outcome I didn’t understand it completely but it gave me reason to stay close.

“Lance is going to flip his shit when he finds out the gender.”

Coran chuckles looking back to his screen, “he is quiet the enthusiastic one.

 

When Allura came out the next day everyone was waiting in the hall filled with anxiety and hope. The smile on her face alone was leaving us all relieved and breathless as she beckoned us in. Lance was sitting on the table in the center of the room as Coran checked him like a doctor sort of. 

“Coran why do you keep touching my leg, trust me when I tell you your not my type.” Coran huffed and stepped aside while the rest of us gathered around him. I felt overwhelmed and wanted to hug him even crept forward a bit but stopped myself until I knew for sure everything would be ok. Allura continued to smile as she spoke to us all, “it took quite some time but I’ve sifted out Haggar's magic. He was a bit slow at first at remembering what happened but he has recovered nicely as he always does.”

“Thats Lance for ya.” Shiro said with a smile and a hand on Lances shoulder. They all seemed to take this in stride talking cheerfully and scolding Lance for leaving which I’d only looked away for feeling guilty that it was partially my fault. Hunk was the most excited shaking Lances shoulders, “Dude Keith had his baby look!” 

Lance had tensed turning in the direction of the his kid, their kid. His shoulder sagged a bit and he moved off the table and was slowly making his way over.

“God he’s beautiful.” Lance whispered and the others stayed silent as he reached up a long slender hand and placed it on the glass it shifted color and pulsed and the hitch in his breath at the obvious heart beat of Lance and the child mixing through that touch each puls a reminder our child is alive.

He looked at Coran who had his head down. “Coran I am  _ so _ sorry I just-” Coran sweeped him into a tight hug murmuring in his ear ad Lance hugged back without hesitation. Pidge rubbed my back. “I’m sorry I left it just, it was selfish, and I’m sorry.” He looked like he was ripped down to the nubs and was exposing himself for punishment. Still the need to touch him to make sure he was truely ok it was like an unscratchable itch. Shuffling me forward slowly. “Lance.” 

His head turned away and he looked like he was collapsing in on himself. I took his hand holding it in both of mine, “hey, it's ok. We’re all ok now.” He glanced at me and I kissed his knuckle not caring about the others considering most of them knew. “I know I kept giving you outs but never do I want you to take them. I want you here so much. With me, with  _ us _ .” He looked at my eyes processing my words then settled on my lips moving to look at his hand to process my actions then looking at the others. 

Pidge cleared her throat then continued to speak, “I think we got to check on that...thing Hunk.”

“Huh, O-oh right yeah the thing Coran will you help us.”

“Of course ma boy, Allura your assistance would also be appreciated.”

“Right, Shiro lets go.”

“I don’t understand what's going on here.”

The door swished open then swished close and the room was silent. I couldn’t last long where there was so many things I need to say to him right now. 

“I know you flirt and it’s ok because I know that you care and you never leave and I’m sorry I-”

“But I did leave,” Silence his blue eyes were on me and the regret and pain filling them was so easy to read, “I left you, and him, my family. In Earth or space I keep leaving you all behind and I’m, god I hate myself for it.” His hand left mine so that he could cup my face with as close as he was I could see the wetness gathering in his eyes. “You are more important to me than anything. Never did I think you’d be by my side, willingly, then when I got you I hurt you and I-”

His breath shook when he rested his forehead to mine hands sliding down my shoulders. “That's why I left Keiht, why I think I should leave again so that I don’t hurt you cause I can’t live with that.”

I pulled back slightly, “I was only hurt because you left Lance. Wouldn’t leaving again just repeat all of this?” He frowned squeezing my arm, “i’m already hurt-”

“No, shut up, you're staying end of discussion.”

“But-”

“I said end of discussion Lance. If you leave me I will hunt you down then tie you down. You are  _ not _ allowed to leave me, ok?”

He sighed a small smile cracking his lips, “your so bossy it’s kinda hot.” I rolled my eyes attempting to step away but long arms locked around my waist, “you serious about tying me down cause that could be fun.”

“Are you flirting with me right now?” He had a usually Lance like smile on his face spread from ear to ear and dazzling like the sun itself. “That depends is it working?” I dropped my head in his shoulder to hide my smile and groaned, “no.”

He held me there hands locked around my waist and mine around his shoulders. “So what's his name?” Lance murmured. Looking up he was watching our son. “Well we only talked about it once so he doesn't have one yet.” He hummed a small smile on his face, “we should come up with one. I’m still pretty set on Leo fyi.” I rolled my eyes, “we’re not naming our son after you fish Lance.”

“He was such a good fish.”

“He disappeared you didn’t even find his body.”

“Yeah and I still think he was magic.”

The door had opened and closed within this conversation Hunk and Pidge sneaking in. “Oof it’s weird to see them hugging like that.” Pidge shushed Hunk. “I think you should name it Pidge jr.”

Lance and I both frown at her. She shrugs sliding up next to the tank and making cooing noises, “you want to be named after your aunt Pidge don't you, yes you do.” Oh my god my brain is short circuiting.

“What about something space related, like cosmo.” Lance grimaced, “thats a dogs name Keith.” Hunk beamed, “nono that could work what about Orion like the constellation.” Lance hummed shaking his head, I sighed kind of liking that name. Pidge glared realising Pidge wasn’t even taken into consideration before huffing at us. “What if you mash them up like first name middle name. Leo Orian Kogane McClain, Orian leo McClain Kogane.” I waited for Lance to answer but I felt like I really liked the idea. Lance watched her the look on his face saying he was waiting for more. “What about his second middle name Pidge?” Silence Hunk settle a hand on Lance shoulder, “dud nobody has two middle names and two Last names.”

Lance smiled, “Lance Morris alvarez sanchez McClain.”

Pidge groaned, “you guys taste that it's the over seasoning of the mexicans.” Lance ignored her and Hunk jumped back in, “wait if Pidge choose the mash up and Lance choose the first name Keith should get to pick the second middle name.”

There was silence as the three of them watched me, they all put importance into their name pickin no matter how silly it was. The most important thing to me was my dad before he died. “H-how bout Ollie.” There was silence Pidge seemed puzzled, “why?”

“My dads nickname was Ollie, it was short for Oliver.”

He didn’t say anything so i felt myself give a bit, “I mean I’d be alright with just Leo, fish are really pretty so...” Lance looked at me with soft eyes Hunk being Hunk cleared his throat peeking over Lances shoulder, “Lance didn’t tell you he named his fish after his Abuelo.”

“What the fuck is an abuelo?”

Lance chuckled, “it means grandfather in spanish.”

He tucked my hair back and I felt a blush of embarrassment and guilt color my features, “I like Leo Ollie Orian.” Pidge fist pumped, “I technically named him!” Ignoring her I smiled at Lance agreeing on the name.

 

Shiro was the last to find out about Lance and myself and nearly beat the shit out of Lance after finding out. Something about taking advantage and then a line up of every possible thing he could think of on what Lance has done wrong as he attacked him. Lance promptly picked up Ollie stopping Shiro cold in his tracks as he rocked the baby. I sighed annoyed stepping between the two asking for my kid back. “You can’t use our son as a shield Lance.”

He pouted, “why not it’s working.”

I sighed soothing the silky soft dark hair on the babies head it liked to stick up randomly at times not unlike Lances hair first thing in the morning. “I swear to god Lance if he gets hurt I will eject you into a galran ship.” Lance frowned motioning at Shiro with his free hand. “Then tell your brother!” I glared at Shiro who let out a very loud annoyed sigh.

Stomping very close to Lance, “if you hurt them I hurt you.” Lance nodded quickly and Shiro looked down eyes instantly softening when he saw the baby. It wasn’t the first time we used our son against the others and it wouldn’t be the last. He’d been released from the pod a few days ago, after Lance. The castle had been on an almost vacation type roll everyone obsessing over the baby. Allura was the most surprising while I never doubted her liking kids but to wake up with our son no longer in his crib because Allura wanted to play with him was shocking to say the least especially with how Lance and I freaked out.

He was peacefully quiet and liked the bouncy toys that Hunk and Pidge made. He would stare up at us from between our shares at dinner and was more than content to watch everyone so long as he wasn’t alone he was happy.

However it was a scary thought that Lance was the father or that I was. For example the time I walked into the training deck to see Lance and Hunk playing with Ollie all three laughing and giggling. Though panic was quick to rise each time Lance tossed the baby up in the air. I’d stomped over pulling the baby from his arm and cradling him against my chest glaring at Lance walking out. We’d probably argued for a good half an hour about how to properly take care of a child which he so helpfully brought up my mistakes.

“You ate food goo off his stomach after missing your mouth Keith! LIKE A JELLO SHOT!”

“Stop exaggerating I didn’t have a napkin.”

But even through all that I never felt the panic of this moment. Ollie was four now he loved his aunts and uncles. He loved to look at the stars before bed. He enjoyed his first few weeks of teaching between Pidge and Coran and Allura. Shiro always took naps with him on the couch and talked about the Earth constellations. Pidge would test gadgets on him behind Lances and I’s backs. Not dangerous just like brain scans and cloaking devices in suits. Hunk cooked with him. Between fighting in the war the castle was a very domestic family and Ollie was often the star.

However much we loved him though Lance and I rarely got moments alone and when we did it was usually filled with a lot of touching. The heat thing continued and Ollie would be taken on trips to see Shay or other planets he really liked bringing back toys and whatnot. But right now my panic was boiling like a caged animal ready for freedom.

Lance and I were on a date, date night wasn’t unusual but like I said it usually had more touching. This time there was a tiny crystal picked from the balmaran fitted into a tech metal ring from the Olkari that would fit perfectly to any hand tucked inside my pocket. Lance was wearing his good jeans and his new favorite short sleeved dark blue button down he’d picked up at the space mall.  His hair was longer on the top and shaved around the bottom. It curled freely around his head a rubber band on his wrist for when we’re on duty. God he was perfect. 

My hair was longer and currently in a tight bun my bangs pinned back because Lance likes to see my eyes. He was sitting on the bed flipping through his tablet our date night coming to an end. Shiro had called dibs on overnight babysitting with Ollie so we had all night and at this rate thats how long it was going to take me to ask.

Lance hummed, “babe I forgot to mention Ollie wanted to visit Earth sometime soon. I guess Shiro's been talking a lot about the cities and he’s getting pretty excited. I talked to Allura about it and she said Pidge had updated tech enough for a quick visit but I didn’t know if you wanted to go.”

“Why wouldn’t I go?”

“Well you haven’t met my family so I thought it would be stressful. Which is totally ok and I get that but someday I want you to meet them of course.”

I was leaning against the bathroom door when he looked up, I hadn’t moved since coming back from brushing my teeth after dinner. I could spend the whole day watching Lance and I would be content. However my brain was ringing with one word:  _ now nownownownownow. _

I stepped from the doorway, “well I think it works out great we’ll be able to tell your family.”

He looked confused, “about Ollie?”

“Nope.” The ‘p’ popping as I grabbed his ankles swiveling him around on the bed so I stood in front of him kissing the crease in his confused brow as I pulled the ring out dropping to one knee. He froze looking at it, then looking at me. “No I meant tell them about the wedding so they can come.” He didn’t reply still looking shocked my nerves kicking in, “if you say yes that is.”

A blinding smile crossed his face and his arms flung around my shoulders with a yelp we fell backwards onto the floor he peppered kisses across my face and I laughed from the pressing joy of Lance against me in this much excitement.

“So I’m going with a maybe.”

“You should go with yes, definitely.”

He rolled away enough for me to slip the ring on his hand before I was attacked into more butterfly kisses across my face until they landed on my lips.

 

The wedding was postponed for a year and a half, I had another heat the same week our trip to Earth was planned and Lance had apparently left the condoms out for Ollie to demolish with a pencil. Of course we didn’t know this until after the heat when most of the condoms were empty with bigger holes at the ends.

Which is how Ollie got a sister and we had to wait on the wedding. 

 

Now however Hazel was being held by her grandmother, Keith had his hand in mine and Leo was holding a pillow with two rings tied neatly onto it while he quietly and almost with a proud look watched his dads say their vows Shiro behind him with a hand on his shoulders. This was perfect. I had a family. I had Keith we’re happy even if we’re fighting in a war. He smiled at me now that we were on to the vows as he held my hand his eyes showing that glint of a sparkle. “Lance, you are the biggest flirt in the galaxy,” chuckles from my family and the aliens that had gathered in the decked out red and blue halls,  “but I can honestly say every one of those cheesy lines makes my heart fly. You gave me a family, one I love with every part of my being and I couldn’t imagine my life without you. If there was ever a time for a confession of how I’ve felt for you then you should know that I’ve wanted you since Shiro crashed to Earth all those years ago.”

Tears were filling my eyes and I was honestly trying to will them away but with them came the quiver in my chin and the tightening grip of Keiths strong grip. “The moment I saw you I was drowning and I still am. I never want to resurface if being with you makes me feel this happy all the time.  Your my ocean, my home, and my family. I love you so much and I always will.”

I cleared my throat and my voice cracked for a moment, “dang.” Chuckles, sniffles, and sighs coming from the crowd. “I have seen so many beautiful people while fighting beside you in this universe. Not a single one of them measures up to your strength, or your beauty or your heart. Your fearless and in our weakest moments your there keeping me up. I love our family, I love that we didn’t know about alien biology all those years ago,” he chuckled eyes lit with love and a desperate need, “and most of all I love you because you accept my crazy family, because you love our kids, and because your everything I’ve ever wanted in my wildest dreams. You’ve became my dream and I’m so happy I got to fulfill it so I can start a new dream where we grow old and watch our family grow because I will love you forever Keith and I know that day will come.”

The rings were passed to us and when the pastor said ‘you may’ Keith's mouth was already on mine to seal our forevers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually did have a fish named leo when I was little and it actually did just mysteriously disappear like we never found it. but I seen it in the comments and I also seen Ollie and I really liked them so I thought I'd use Lance's hispanic side to use them both Keith and Shiro call him Ollie Lance calls him Leo Pidge calls him Jr. Like they've all got there own thing for this kid. I'd imagine him to be so damn loved


End file.
